1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a signaling device for an interactive toy. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ultrasonic signaling interactive toy.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, most interactive toys communicate with each other using infrared waves, radio frequency waves or by direct wiring. FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram showing a conventional infrared communication system that can be embedded within an interactive toy. The system includes an integrated circuit 10, an infrared receiver 11, an infrared transmitter 12 and an operational circuit 13. As shown in FIG. 1, each interactive toy must have at least 2 different modules including an infrared receiver 11 and an infrared transmitter 12 to carry out necessary communications. Consequently, the required circuit is rather complicated resulting in a higher production cost Similarly, the same problems apply to an interactive toy that works on radio frequency. Furthermore, power consumption of a radio frequency operated interactive toy is higher than an infrared activated interactive toy. On the other hand, using direct wiring to link up interactive toys is rather inflexible and inconvenient.